foreverland
by Nonny21
Summary: after the cullins leave Forks the never dreamed they would find a town where vampires and humans live in harmony...sort of. can the cullins follow all the rules and find their place in this wounderfuly strang place...be gentile it's my first time!
1. my home town

Chapter 1: my home town

Some times living in a town full of vampires is difficult. For instance: they are all so beautiful I could cry, During the day I have to where sunglasses just to walk by them (they reflect the sun light), and worst of all I can never leave. Every thing about Forever Town is a big secret and once you are in on it you will never be aloud to leave.

We are not supposed to talk about the truth...ever! If a human outsider ever stumbles into town (and it is rare) they are told the vampires are just foreigners who keep funny hours, and are really pale. Not sure how those people buy that, what country do you know of where every one sleeps all day, have pale skin, and flawless body's? I only know of one place in the whole world where those people live and it is a small town in north eastern Connecticut, my home town of Forever.

The vampire population is fully integrated with the humans and, surprisingly they are generally accepted for what they are. Of course we all have to follow cretin rules to live together peacefully. The bloodies rules are easy: try not to eat any one, hunt only in the nearby wild life preserve, try not to deplete our natural resources, and never change any of the humans.

There really isn't much danger for them here any way. we humans don't exactly pose a threat to the immortal vampires. The rules we humans have to live by are a little more complicated: stay out of the vampire's hunting zone (if a hunting vampire catches your sent it could be potentially catastrophic), don't go out alone at night, steer clear of dark ally ways, don't antagonize them (witch is harder than it seems), be nice (but not too nice), and never under any circumstances are we to fall in love with a vampire.

You can judge how hungry they are by those beautiful eyes. The closer they are to black the further you should be from them. But if their eyes are bright red…like glowing red…that's how you know they just killed a human (and then you wonder witch of your friends was invited to dinner). The animal blood they are supposed to feed on dilutes their eye color to a muddy brown, but still the most beautiful puddle of mud anyone has ever seen.

Thankfully I seem immune to their various charms, or at least they think I am. I do my best to steer clear of them. I work at a grinder shop on the out skirts of town, little chance any of the bloodies will be coming in for a large ham on wheat. Unfortunately I also live four miles from my work and have no car. While the rich bloodies supplement our economy, I refuse to accept any of their gifts or money. Just one more way I keep my self from liking them to much. So I walk to and from work, I make sure my MP3 player is fully charged, and whenever I walk by them I pretend to be completely engrossed in my music. Above all I absolutely refuse to make eye contact!

Staying away from them is more difficult than I make it seem, their voices are the sweetest in the world and their eyes will melt you with one look. Their beauty is incomparable, and they only where designer cloths. If I weren't busy pretending not to notice them I'd chase them around like a puppy. I mean, who wouldn't drool over their flawless bodies, perfect hair, or pitch perfect voices?


	2. new bloodies

Chapter 2: new bloodies

"hello? Earth to Jazz!" my friend shouted and waved her hand in front of my face. I blinked and shook my head.

"huh? What?" she smirked ant me and gave a little huff of laughter.

"you know some times I think your weirder than I am." she said and turned on her heels. "we have a customer by the way." she called over her shoulder. I jumped of the counter and followed her to the front. Standing in front of the register was the most beautiful female vampire I had ever seen.

"that's not a customer, bloodies don't eat here Kelly." I said sarcastically and turned my back to the beautiful Bloody woman standing before me.

"what did you just call me?" it asked in one of those voices that made my insides melt. I turned slowly, reminding myself that no matter how sweet and innocent she seemed... it was really a blood sucking vampire I was talking to.

"come on I know you understand," I said. "being around your kind is bad for my health." The Bloody just stared at me blankly. Looking at her I started to worry. While she was defiantly as pale as one of them her cheeks had a faint pink glow underneath. Had I just made a mistake?

"how…what….I…I" she stuttered incomprehensibly. Her eyes moved from my confused face to my shirt…knew I shouldn't have worn that. My home made, black, fitted tee said in big bright red letters 'vampires suck'. damn.

A male bloody suddenly appeared at her side, seeming to materialize from thin air. _HE_ was defiantly one of them; only they can moved that fast. "are you alright?" he asked the female pulling her into his arms. The girl buried her pretty face into his chest and nodded.

I watched their interaction and wondered how these two were connected they weren't soul mates, mated pairs were rarely separated, and no male worth his blood would let his mate enter any establishment first. They seemed more like father and daughter.

My mind automatically jumped to the worst possible scenario... had this male recently created her? That would explain her faint blush. If I was in the same room as a newly turned vampire then the quickly accelerating beats of my heart were numbered.

The male's eyes traveled up and down my body. I knew he was assessing my threat level, not checking me out, but I blushed any way. His gaze landed on my shirt, instead of the shock or anger I expected he was amused.

"afraid?" he inquired, one perfect dark eyebrow raised. I solemnly shook my head. Why give him the satisfaction of admitting that they had gotten to me? "we're not here to eat." he said, almost as if he was reading my mind. "do you see that baby? Can you read her?" he asked the girl in his arms. she put her delicate and graceful hand on his cheek and her eyes opened wide with shock.

"so that's how….." she trailed off. "amazing." her face lit up with a smile that lit up her entire face. "you know." she turned to me and said almost accusingly. "how much do you know? How? Why? Tell me every thing!" her voice was urgent and demanding but still unsullied. I stared back confused beyond belief and still praying to what ever god I could think of that this was not the end of my life. The male laughed.

"you don't want to die in this crappy little dead end town?" he mocked. Kelly smirked knowingly.

"your one of the special ones aren't you? You can read people's minds like Dean." Kelly accused. I had made it a point to keep as far away from Dean as possible, Kelly actually LIKED him.

It was his turn to look confused. He turned to look at Kelly, letting the female go. "you know of another with this ability?" his tone said shock but his face said curiosity.

"he calls it a curse, says it's hard to turn down the volume, he feels like he's invading people's personal space." she told him. I was still to shocked to speak. The male was nodding in agreement. His eyes were a swirling brown, his hair copper, he was just another perfect vampire to add to the pile of them already here. Why were they never ugly? The female with him was different yet the same. She looked a lot like him, but she acted more human. Please don't let her be a new born!

"I'm not a newborn thank you very much." she snapped. "I am over a hundred years old!" She could read minds too! I almost fell over then, and would have if Kelly wouldn't have put her hand out to steady me. She was over a century old and still had flushed cheeks? My mind raced… how? What did she eat? How often did she feed? "slow down, I can't follow when you think that fast." she chided.

Before I knew what was happening another Female vampire was standing in front of me. "what's taking so long? Do we have to kill them?" my hand went instinctively to my throat but she wasn't looking at me. To the male she said, "I told you to walk like a human!" this one was golden in color with long curly hair. I had thought the first female was the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen... I changed my mind. The golden one was stunning!


	3. meet the cullins all of them

Chapter 3: meet the Cullins (all of them)

"Rosalie." the male hissed to the blond woman. "I told you to wait in the car." she just shook her head and looked annoyed.

"it was either me or Jasper." she shrugged. "what is taking so long?"

"Rose, this is Jasmine and Kelly." the male said as if we had actually introduced our selves to him.

"ummm yeah, hi." she mumbled. "Edward, why do I need to meet these humans?" she demanded, he looked at us and smiled.

"they are special." he answered. His smile was dazzling. The dark haired female held her hand on his face and frowned. "your right! How rude of us. I'm Edward, this is my daughter Neisse, and my sister Rosalie." he pointed to each one in turn. I nodded still not able to speak. "go get the others, they have to see this!" he told the female we now knew as his daughter. She made a graceful turn and left the store. The soft ding dong of the door that usually annoyed me so much didn't even register. He had called her his daughter, so I had been right he had made her.

"she is my biological daughter." He easily read my confusion and tried to explain. Before he could say any thing else more bloodies walked through the door. I had spent my hole life avoiding them and here I was surrounded by a family of em'. "you'll be fine." the mind reader whispered encouragingly. I looked up from the counter that I had been washing for the past half hour. They were all beautiful, I felt painfully plain in comparison, and was suddenly aware of my every flaw.

"you have to meet these humans!" Neisse cried. "they know all about us!" she sounded shocked, like every one in town didn't also know about the bloodies.

"every one knows?" the one called Edward shouted in surprise. I must have nearly jumped out of my skin because they all giggled. "pardon me. " he said very formally. "this is our family, we are new in town, it is just strange to find humans who know about us. How is it the Volturi have not forced you to change or be killed?"

"no one knows about us. We stay in our own little town, to outsiders we are just a town full of weird foreigners…dummies." I whispered the last part, Kelly gave me a sharp disapproving look.

"do you know how many of our kind there are here? Or how many humans?" Neisse asked.

"the humans out number the Bloodies…sorry vampires, but not by much. It is hard to keep track because your kind usually stay indoors during the day." Kelly answered this time deciding it was time she take over the conversation before I could aggravate the bloodies.

"this is amazing!" Neisse exclaimed. "how rude of us, let me introduce you to every one… I just know we're all going to be the best of friends." they all formed a line preparing to be introduced to us. All I could think of was how they wanted to be friends. How was I supposed to refrain from being too friendly with them if they wanted to hang out?

"hello ladies." a tall handsome blond bloody stood before us. "I'm Jasper." he stepped to the side revealing a vampire male with dark hair and more muscles than should be legal no matter what you are. "this is my brother Emmet." Emmet nodded a hello and stunned us with a smile. A tiny female stepped out from behind him impatiently, she had spiky hair and was cute as the dickens. "that's my wife Alice." Jasper explained. I started to feel faint.

The blond angel, Jasper, stepped closer to me and I started to feel oddly calm. even surrounded by deadly blood sucking fiends I felt at safe…weird. Walking up to us was a beautiful couple holding each other close. The man was also blond and the woman whom I assumed was his mate had mousy brown hair, I couldn't help but kind of like them. "we are Esme and Carlisle." the female told us. Behind them I could see a group of others that Neisse had joined. "that's Jake, Leah, and Seth." Esme told us.

from the shadows at the back of the room stepped a tall dark Man. His almost black hair would have flowed down to his shoulders were it not swept back into a pony tail. His yes were bright brown, like the other, but somehow different. The dark circles around his eyes made him seem even more mysterious. I could drown in this mans beauty.

Wait... when had I stopped thinking of them as Bloodies and started thinking of them as people? It was dangerous to do even in the privacy of my own mind. "that's Vincent." the mind reader told me in my ear.


	4. broken rules

Chapter 4:broken rules

After the Cullins left that night I had a hard time concentrating on my work. The young strange vampire had applied for a job, and my good friend Kelly hired her. So much for having friends in high places. They had given us the mind reader's cell phone number and I'd actually given them mine…willingly!

My head was reeling, I had been so careful to protect myself against these monsters but here I was being very friendly with them. My cloudy head slowed us down at work and we didn't close the store till after sun down, rather than walk home, alone, in the dark, I accepted a ride from Kelly.

I found my apartment in the same condition I'd left it in...trashed! of all the mythical creatures why were the bad ones real and the good ones (like the gnomes who clean your house) imaginary? I sighed, resigned to spending my Friday night cleaning my house. First thing I needed to do was laundry or I was going naked the next day. I threw a few things in to an empty basket and headed across the street to the apartment complex's laundry room.

The night air was bracing, head down I walked briskly across the street. Standing in the shadow of the old oak tree was one of them, I stopped bead in my tracks. He stood there watching me, his iridescent skin so pale it nearly glowed in the moonlight. I considered running but realized that it wouldn't matter, if it wanted to catch me he'd would have been on top of me before I'd even known he was there. Taking a deep breath I continued on to the bright lights of the laundry room.

"hello." in a blink of an eye it was standing beside me. I only nodded, not trusting my voice enough to speak. ""you know, we looked in to your little town here. There are rules." he informed me. I just grunted. "you are in direct violation of quite a few of them…did you know that?" when I didn't respond he kept talking. "the worst of witch is that you are out, alone, at night."

"I'm not alone." I informed him, impressed at my self for being so confident. I even remembered that this particular Bloody was called Emmet. "I'm with you. And besides your out here by your self too."

"I'm not human." he said coolly. As if I needed reminding.

"what are you doing here?" we had reached the wash room.

"you interest us, we thought we might gain some insight by watching you." it explained. I shook my head.

"if you'll excuse me I have chores to do." I ducked into the brightly light Florescent hell. I took my time adding soap and choosing my cycle. I even waited and the put the fabric softener in, some thing I rarely had patients for. I hoped he would be gone by the time I got out, I had hoped in vain. The moment the door opened he was there, not just Emmet but the tall mysterious one too. What had his name been…Vincent…no Vladimir.

"good evening." Vladimir greeted. I ignored them both trying to make it back home as fast as possible.

"you boys have a good night now." I said firmly as I entered my apartment. They looked confused. "look I know the whole having to be invited in thing is a myth but it is also a courtesy."

"we're blood sucking fiends remember? Since when does that include manners?" Emmet pushed past me in to my trashed living room. Grate alone with two of the most handsome and freighting things on earth. "we have decided to stay in this town." he told me as he inspected a picture on my wall. The smile in his eyes told me he was enjoying how uncomfortable I was.

"what do you want from me?" I shouted. "if your gonna eat me just do it already! Didn't your mother teach you not to play with your food?" I knew that yelling at them was defiantly not a good idea but I didn't know what else to do.

"you think I want to eat you?" Vladimir asked, hurt radiating in his voice. Could vampires feel pain? "I don't want you to die." he whispered so low I wasn't sure I actually heard him. "_I want to live."_


	5. wolves

Chapter 5: the wolves (you actually think you're the only ones?)

"Come with us." Emmet offered holding out his hand. "We want to learn more about you and this strange town. Show us around please." Outside, alone, with vampires? Well better out in the open where someone will find my body than in my house where my stinking corps will rot for weeks before someone thinks to come looking for me. I nodded but did not accept the proffered hand. I turned and headed back out my still gaping door.

We were not five feet down the street when I was struck by an idea. Earlier this evening towards the back of the store a group, that had obviously been with _"the Cullens"_, they reminded me of… I walked a little taller then, with a purpose. If they were familiar with Werewolves than they knew that harassing me was a no no when on their lands. This would be fun, at least I was not afraid of the wolves.

Two blocks from my house and across my favorite little bridge was wolf land. Just like the vampire we lived in a sort of harmony with them, thou we fear the wolves a little less than the bloodies, the wolves claimed to be dedicated to protecting the humans from the vampires. Half way across the bridge my companions stopped and began speaking to each other in hushed tones. "do you smell that?"

"it can't possibly be."

"do you think?"

"ask her." they turned to me with a sort of wonder in their cold brown eyes. 

"Jasmine, are you leading us to danger?" Emmet asked suspiciously. I smiled a knowing smirk.

"there are no boundaries but most bloodies do not cross the bridge, I figured since you travel with some than you would be more willing. And besides, you wanted to learn about the town." I tilted my head to the side and waited.

"wolves? There are other wolves? Really?" Emmet looked more than surprised, can vampires go into shock? 

"you thought yours was the only pack?" I was laughing now. These bloodies who had traveled the world knew nothing compared to what I'd seen in my short life time. The vampires and wolfs at war, and peace. I'd see the wolves change before my eyes, and seen a newborn vampire hunt for the first time. "do you want to meet them?" I teased and crossed the bridge. From no where the rest of the _family _appeared behind the two men. The mind reader stepped forward. He was obviously acting as the leader thou he was not normally so.

"we _would _like to meet them." he told me with an authoritative voice. "son?" he called forward a tall strong looking man. Thought he looked about twenty five I knew he had to be in his hundreds by now. Two others followed closely, a small pack by any means but a pack none the less. Edward's _son _was clearly the Alpha and the strange girl, Edward's daughter, clung to his arm affectionately. It finally hit me, this wolf had imprinted on the strange half vampire half human girl and brought them together as a family. "Jacob I want you to spear head this. If they are looking for a fight we'll give it to them, after we get Jasmine, Neisse, and Bella to safety." Edward said to Jacob in hushed tones.

Twin "hays!" came from the mother daughter duo who were understandably upset at being put on a shelf. I didn't argue, once on Pack turf I would no longer have to listen to these bullying Bloodies, my friends would protect me well enough. Ignoring her arguments Jake sent Neisse to the back of the missed matched group and headed across the bridge where myself and my friends were weighting. I could hear rustling and movement as if some one were waiting in the shadows, and indeed they were. From behind a oak tree stepped Nonny, a tall elegant woman. She had long mousy brown hair with banana curls that would have put Shirley Temple to shame, her green eyes shone yellow in the headlights of a passing car. Her skin was fair, no where near as dark as that of the wolves in Jacob's pack, and flawless; may lighting strike me if that girl had ever had a blemish in her life.

"welcome brother." he greeted Jacob with an old worldly bow. I bound to her side instantly feeling safe.

"this is Nonny." I said. I must have sounded more enthusiastic than they had head before because Emmet snickered. 

"you and I have much to discuss little sister." Nonny warned me, her eyes flashing a smile. "why have you brought them here? You seek protection against them?" there was no need for me to respond Nonny's pack and Edward could read my mind. From the shadows behind Nonny and myself the five other members of her pack emerged chuckling at my predicament.

"she knew they would protect her from us if need be." Edward informed the others.

"how is it you share a pack mind in human form?" the female wolf called Leah asked.

"we have been together a grate many years, we have become so accustomed to sharing our minds that we can do so when ever we wish. What is more we can read the minds of humans around us…but not vampires." Nonny answered easily. Her second in command, Thane, came to stand on the other side of me. Using the special power only he possessed, he projected thoughts into my mind, asking questions and teasing.

"I don't think so." I answered one of his questions and looked up at Edward, knowing he had heard the question too.

"you'll have to ask them." he told Thane. When his family all turned to look at him he elaborated. "he wonders if perhaps there is a chance you might be interested in breeding." he said to Jake. "for the sake of the preservation of your species." from behind me Tessa, one of the cutest wolves I'd ever seen, stepped forward and batted her eyes playfully at Jacob.

"we have much to learn of each other before something like that is to be decided, but it is an option now that we have found each other." a small gasp came from the back of their group and I knew at once that Jack had hurt his mate's feelings with out meaning to. This could be an even longer night than I had expected.

"no Jazz I sense no danger from them. Yes I am sure you are perfectly safe. You can go with them or stay at my house for the night. Witch ever you choose." Nonny answered my unspoken questions. Assuring me that there was no danger in going back with these vampires. At least not any mortal danger. "they travel with wolves, your body will not be harmed." her eyes held a warning I could not quite fathom. Was she trying to tell me that my heart was in danger? What was I getting my self into?

I turned back towards the Cullins, "shall I show you the way back to the hotel?" I offered. What was I thinking? If my heart was in danger of becoming not mine why was I so willing to go along quietly?

"yes thank you." Edward nodded. I knew they needed no help fining heir way any where and that with out me slowing them they would have been back by now but they waited patently for me to acknowledge that. 

"you know if one of you just carried me," noting the look on Emmet's face I amended. "preferably a female, we could get there much fas…." before I could finish that thought strong gentile hands were wrapped around my waist, defiantly not female. He turned me into his strong chest and I looked up to find Vladimir smiling down. 

"come little one." hw wisped and lifted me. I obediently wrapped my legs around his waist and tucked my face into his neck. He began to run but I didn't notice, all I knew was he smelled really good.


	6. Neisse and Jacob

Chapter 6: Neisse and Jacob

Back at the hotel Neisse sat wrapped in her mother's arms. Her strangely venerable face showed how innocent she really was. Her father sat close by rubbing her back. Jacob had been sitting by the window for hours staring in to nothingness. I had been dropped on to a large comfortable couch and Vladimir sat next to me. Nether of us said any thing. "that's not what he's thinking at all!" Edward suddenly boomed making me jump. Be for my eyes could catch up with him Jack was on his knees before Neisse.

"what is it my love?" he asked concern plastered on his face.

"you want to mate with them." she accused. In an instant he had her in his arms, cradled against his chest like a baby.

"give us some time alone, please excuse us. He headed out the door, into the next room. Once there Jake set Neisse on her feet and looked down. "what is all this foolishness?" he demanded. She looked up at him with big pleading eyes.

"I heard them, I heard you!" she accused. "you want to mate with those wolves you want babies!" blood red tears fell from her big brown eyes, and heart wrenching sobs were ripped from her throat. He crushed her against his chest and let her cry. When the tears finally subsided he pushed her away and looked down in to her sweet face.

"Neisse," he explained. "You are the only woman I have ever wanted to mate with. In truth I had never considered children till today but when that wolf brought it up the image that popped into my head was so strangely beautiful I wanted to cry, like the first time I saw you . A baby with dark skin and blood red eyes, half you half me."

"what if I can't have babies. I'm half vampire." she moaned.

"your father was full vampire yet here you are."

"it is the female vampires that can not conceive."

"you are also half human my love." he reminded her. "if you wan…. When you want babies, we will try. And if it turns out you can not bare children than I will be happy to just have you. Remember I was there thought your child hood."

"was that the same? Do you think of me as a child? Your child? Is that why you don't want to make love to me?" her lower lip trembled and tears filled her eyes again.

"I did think of you as a child, when you were a child, but I didn't love you the way your father does. There is no way I can think of you as a child any more, I want you like I could never want a child." he crushed her to him again. "I was merely saying that you were a monster, if our children are any thing like you I don't know how long I'll survive." she punched his chest.

"how do you love me now?"

"my love for you has not only changed over the years but grown." he explains. "the moment I saw you my heart belonged to you. I love you more today than I did yesterday and tomorrow I'll love you even more. If you want to try to have children we will. But it doesn't matter to me… you're the only woman for me." Neisse leaned in to his embrace and wrapped him in a tight hug of her own.

"change for me." she encouraged. With out a second thought he did as she asked, he had never refused her any thing. As long soft fur formed on his body and he dropped to all fours Neisse climbed on his back. She held tight to him and whispered into his giant ear. "run for me tonight. Lets get away from here an be alone. Run now my sweet wolf." Jacob obeyed with out a second thought and the lovers ran into the night.


	7. stay for dinner?

I on the other hand was still stuck in a dreary hotel room with a "family" of blood sucking fends. I scanned the room for the millionth time, sat with my back against the wall, and waited for them to remember I was still there. They had all been to preoccupied with Nessi and Jack's dilemma to deal with the minor detail of what they had dragged me here for. Upon arrival they had all disappeared into separate, connecting, rooms (with the exception of the for mentioned Edward, Bella Nessi and Jacob). I kept waiting for the others to come running in, to me it would have looked like a blur of skin and clothes, and rip my thought out. A real family dinner. Bet they would even tuck napkins into their collars and use straws, I mused to myself.

"you do realize that our little guest is still sitting over there sacred for her life?" Edward told his wife who had wrapped herself in his arms.

"oh sweetie." the one called Esme cooed, before I could blink she was at my side. Hadn't she just been in the other room? "I am so sorry. We forget so easily how frail human life can be. Are you hungry? How often do humans need to feed?" she asked of Bella.

"as often as they want. I don't think she is hungry, as a matter of fact she is probably closer to needing to vomit than eat." the strange brunet told her. Esme did have a motherly quality about her. I could forget so easily that she was a dangerous bloody instead of the mother figure I had always wanted.

"you poor thing." she crooned. She opened her arms to hug me and then hesitated. "sorry, I forgot how much your rules forbid us from this." she pulled her arms back to her sides. The others had reentered the room by then. All watching me stair like an idiot at their mother.

"the rules are meant to protect us all." I tried to explain.

"we know honey. But surely we can make an exception just this once?" Esme pleaded.

"I think we have made more than one exception tonight. I am out at night, alone in a room full of blo… vampires. Not to mention the fact that I took you across the bridge, now the council elders are going to know I was with you. Actually that's not such a bad thing. If you kill me they will know it was you." I looked accusingly at them each in turn.

"she still thinks we want to eat her." the tall dangerously handsome one said, sounding very frustrated. I was agitating them, not good. I looked down at the hands folded in my lap and sighed. I was never going to get out of this one. I finally got up the courage to look one in the eyes, I stood up in a huff. Shoulders back, chest stuck out (what little I had of a chest), tummy sucked in. I lifted my chin, raised my eyes, and was read to demand they let me go home.

My mistake! The second my hungry eyes, so long denied the pleasure of really looking at one of the beautiful creatures, began to devour him. It was Vladimir, I had to choose he hottest one. At first glance I had thought his hair was black, but now that I saw it here in the dim glowing lights of the hotel room I could see that it was a deep dark brown, the color of Hershey's special dark chocolate. The kind that melted so smoothly in your mouth and tasted like heaven, and while I was thinking about taste… my greedy eyes moved to his sweet lips. They were Gently curved, tinted a dark berry red, I bet they tasted sweeter than the blur berries they resembled. His skin was pale white, I knew it must be as cold and hard as all the other ones were, but I still wanted to run my fingers down his gently curving cheek and trace the dark purple stain under his eyes. I get bags like those under my eyes when I don't get enough sleep, his must be so dark because he never sleeps.

I opened my mouth to demand…something. No sound came out…I had forgotten what I was doing, where I was, who I was with, if asked my own name I probably would have stuttered out some incoherent word. "do you need to lie down?" Bella asked. Her ice cold hands on my shoulders. I shook my head violently, trying to knock some scene back into myself. "I think she is going to faint." her voice was alarmed. The same soft, strong arms as before were suddenly around me.

"that's not helping Vladimir! You're the problem not the solution." Edward informed him. I could barley manage a nod, and even that made my head spin. He smelled so good.

"I think I know how to handle a woman." Vladimir snapped.

"we all know you can duke it out with the best of us. Hell, you're the only one who can catch Alice." Emmet said walking at a normal, human, pace, into the room. probably as aware as the others that any of their sudden movements would make my head explode. "but dealing with human women requires finesse and care." Vincent didn't respond but his arms tightened around me ever so slightly. No longer caring if I lived or died, I just wanted the noise to stop (and Vladimir to stop being so tempting), I buried my face in his strong shoulder and curled my fists into his jacket. He scooped me off the couch I had been sitting on and into his strong arms. I must have felt like a feather to him, vampires after all are unusually strong (that's and understatement!). Never the less I felt strangely self conscious. My brain was scrambled! Why did I care if the psycho bloody thought I weighted a tone? He was just gonna eat me any way.

"take her home Vladimir." Esme told him. I felt hi nod…I think. Then we were off, where I didn't know…at that point I didn't care!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know that this is not how Stephanie Meyer describes Vladimir in her book but I took a little creative liberty to make him sound more appealing!

Not much happened in this chapter but I hd to writ something for ya…keep you guessing and gives you a little incite into Jazz's head.

This chapter is for the fans!


	8. Reminiscent

When Vladimir finally stopped my head had ceased to spin, but my brain was still not fully functional. He loosened his grip a bit and attempted to lower my feet to the ground. I wrapped my legs more firmly around his hips, buried my face deeper into his neck and refused to let go. With any other person I would have felt silly, rude even. But this wasn't just any other person, this was a bloody, and if I needed to hold on to him like one of those damned Velcro monkeys than by gorge I was doing it! "are you ok?" he whispered gently in my ear. His sweet berth blew gently at my hair sending shivers down my spine. I could not have willed myself to speak, so I nodded. Braving the nausea I lifted my head to see where he had taken me. I was in front of Nonny's house. He must have seen the confusion on my face because he answered my unspoken question. "you seem to thin that this wolf would keep you safe so I brought you here."

Testing my still shaky legs I let them fall from around his waist and touch the ground. He obeyed my wordless command and set me on the ground, keeping his hands on my elbows. He obviously trusted my unstable body less than I did. I let him hold me up for a minuet more, grateful that he did not let me simply collapse to the cold hard ground. I glanced longingly at the stone bench under the weeping willow, but it was at leas twenty feet away, nope I was not walking that far. "thank you." I slurred. Tripping over my own tong. He gave a little half smile and nodded.

"have you lived here long?" he asked. I snorted. Here I was shaking in my booties, alone with a bloody who was so good looking he should be outlawed…and he wants to make small talk.

"all my life." I said taking a deep breath in. at least he didn't want to talk about our favorite foods!

"you have lived amongst us your whole life and yet you still fear our kind?" he sounded disbelieving.

"do you want to guess how many friends I have lost to "your kind"? "or should I just come out and tell you? " he visibly flinched, I wasn't letting up. ""your kind" killed my mother? How about the fact that working with "your kind" drove my father insane when my mother died? Should I tell you how many bottles of pain killers he took before I found his lifeless body in the middle of the living room floor? Or how about the fact that I was ten when this all happened? How about now, do you understand why I don't like bloodies?" he nodded and took a step back. A aching pain shot through my heart. Isn't this what I wanted, him backing away? Then why did it hurt so bad? A beam of light fell across his face as Nonny opened her front door.

"are you done yelling at him yet? Your gonna wake the whole town!" she scolded me. I nodded dumbly. "ten get inside and shut up." she ordered. I looked up into Vladimir's shiny yellow eyes, big mistake. He took my breath away, the very idea of walking into the house, walking away from him, no matter how bad or good the terms, it hurt my heart.

"I'll see you in the morning.?" he reassured me, as if we had just been having a friendly chat instead of me ranting at him.

"ok." I said weakly. Why was I so useless around him?

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nonny's house was always so warm and inviting. Just as it had been the night my father died. I remember, it had been a long day at school, even longer than usual because I had had detention. All of the lights were on in the house, the door unlocked. I dropped my backpack on the floor, kicked my shoes off letting them fly in different directions, and headed into the living room. Cartoons…the grate escape, I have not watched them since that day.

There he was. Sprawled out in the front of the TV. While tom and jerry chased each other with hammers my father had killed himself. his face was ghost white, his skin cold to the touch, his life over. I backed away slowly, unable to process the information. This couldn't be my daddy! I could not be alone in the world! I turned and ran back out the tears streaming down my face. I ran till my lungs burned and then ran more, finally collapsing into a ball in some on the forest floor. I had been running all day, still I think I must not have gotten further than a few miles out side of town…vampire hunting grounds.

That is where Nonny found me, cold, dirty, my face stained with tears and mud. She had been in wolf form, a grate massive wolf, her fur as black as night. She shifted to human form, not wanting to alarm me…to late. My eyes were blurry from crying, but I saw enough to know she was not human. Even at a young age I seemed to be a magnet for the paranormal. Lifting me gently in her arms she took me here…to her house.

"earth to Jazz." Nonny called. I shook the foggy memories out of my head. Those thoughts are best left alone. "I have been talking to you for the past fifteen minuets. Didn't you hear a word I said?"

"sorry." I said meekly. "lost in memory lane."

"more like lover's lane. I saw you coiled around him like a snake and her pray. To think meek little Jasmine seducing a vampire." thane teased from the couch. "you do know that yelling isn't sexy right?" I glared down at him.

"I told you they were not a threat. Why have you returned?" Nonny asked handing me a glass of water.

"Vladimir brought me here." the two wolves gasped in shock. "never before have I hear you use one of their given names." Nonny said shaking her head. She was right, before this night they had always been just bloodies to me. I opened my mouth to explain but Nonny held up her hands. "no need for words, it is all there for us to see, in your mind. I wounded what it was she was seeing in my mind. Good thing she couldn't see into my heart. "you need rest little sister." she looked down at thane who, like an obedient dog, got off the couch. "sleep now, there will be time for talk in the morning."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Just a bit of back story on why Jazz hates the vampires so much and why she trusts the wolves.


	9. a big favor

I woke to the sweet scent of maple syrup. Warm homey sounds came from the kitchen…they were making pancakes. When I say they I mean thane of course. Nonny's cooking skills are minimal at best, she prefers her meet raw (and still wriggling…gross). The moment my eyes opened Nonny was standing in front of me. "good morning sleeping beauty." I managed a sleepy grin. Like the amazing goddess/mind reader/wolf she is, she produced from behind her back a splendid cup of fresh coffee.

"you are awesome." I told her before drinking down the whole cup in huge gulps mindless of how hot it was. "more?" I requested holding up the mug and giving my best puppy dog face.

"that look does not work on me…I am a puppy dog. First ones free, the ret is self serve." she laughed and hauled me to my feet. I slowly trudged into the kitchen behind her where thane was busy over the grill making perfectly circular, light and fluffy pancakes. "Order up!" he called placing a plate stacked high with the steaming food.

"oh good, bring them to me." I had poured myself another mug of the piping hot coffee and plopped myself into a chair.

"maid quit when she heard you were coming." he told me. He nodded towards the plate. "get it your self." with an agonized groan I climbed back to my feet and lunged for my breakfast.

"most important meal of the day." I told Nonny when she looked at me funny.

"speaking of food… you looked like you were trying to chew up that bloody and spit him out last night." thane told me setting a plate in front of Nonny.

"that's a nice trick," I told her. "does he play dead?"

"don't change the subject." he nearly barked. "the sexual tension was so thick I could cut it with a knife. I don't get you, and your gonna explain. The entire time I have known you you've ranted and raved about the stupid girls who claim to have fallen in love with them and here you are all over one?"

"I am not in love with him, I just met him for one, and B HE IS A VAMPIRE! No matter how good looking he is, or how nice he was…he is and always will be a dangerous killer." I nearly shouted in his smug looking face.

"but you admit he is good looking." Nonny pointed out. "after seeing all of the good looking bloody freaks in this town you have to notice one of the most dangerous of them all?" thane nudged her with his elbow and glared.

"they are all dangerous. And I did not notice him…he noticed me! BIG DIFFRANCE."

"if you say so." thane teased. Jaz rolled her eyes and went back to the short stack on her plate. "yeah that's right you eat those pancakes and you like em'." with a snort she shoved a big fork full of the decadence into her gaping mouth.

After breakfast Jaz found her self standing in the middle of the forest surrounded by a pack of wolves. just how she wanted to spend her Saturday…really. The wolves offered play mates, protection, and a bit of information (with witch they were generally not forthcoming). Some of the younger pups ran in circles around the pack, howling and acting like the fools they generally were.

"tomorrows your first day working with the half vampire half human thing…. And your in love with one of her companions, how's that feel?" Maria, one of the older wolves teased after picking up thoughts I would have rather left unheard. At that unwelcome comment jimmy, the leader of the younger wolves little gang began an even more unwelcome chant.

"bloody lover! Bloody lover! Jasmine is a bloody lover!" taking the opportunity to escape from the penetrating stairs of the elders I chased after jimmy shouting hollow threats. Thane caught me by the back of the shirt and pulled me back to reality.

"Jaz we are conserved." he said earnestly. "the thoughts we are picking up from you are disturbing to say the least."

"I have not had any truly disturbing thought in at least the last four weeks! What ever you guys think is going on…or might go on, forget it! I am not even remotely interested in that bloody killer!"

"you don't know the half of it." Jaz cocked her head and squinted her eyes.

"that is the second time today that you have made a comment to the effect of Vladimir being more dangerous than the average bloody. What is going on?" the pack went silent. Eyes moving from one to another, thoughts moving around. Damn their silent communication.

"we do suppose you deserve to know what we…and you, are up against. When these bloodies came we felt something different." Nonny told me. Maria tensed, I assumed she did not care for Nonny's choice of words. Nonny glared at her and continued. "the Cullen family is one we are…familiar with. They caused something of a sensation a few years, or was it centuries, back. The half human there, the vampire world was in a state when she was born. Almost caused a war. Their arrival here would not have concerned us were it not for your new friend."

"what we mean to say is that we were not aware that he had joined them." thane jumped in. "after the almost war most of the vampires went their own ways, Vladimir was once one of the most powerful and influential vampires in the world. The outcome of the near miss did not favor him or his so called family."

"so what your saying is…." I prodded. History lesson aside, Vladimir was still a bloody. They didn't have to tell me twice. Nonny shook her head, a deep almost freighting growl came from her chest. Thane ignored her.

"we need to ask you a favor my sweet. One that none of us really feel comfortable asking of you. One that we wish did not need to be done."

"spit it out, it's not yours!" one of the pups shouted. I knew he was not talking to thane but I had wanted to yell that same thing any way.

"we need you to gain his trust and find out what his purpose here is. Jaz we would not ask this of you if it was not important. There were roomers once, that he was working to over throw the Volturi, they are the vampire royalty, and regain the throne. He was recruiting some very unlikely allies thought some persuasion we do not know. He was trying to get an army of wolves." my brain froze. My own friends were against me, no to mention my hormones! Get closer, gain his trust, lose my heart, lose my life. What a thing to ask of a friend.

With out consulting my brain my mouth answered, "I'll do it."


End file.
